Lindsay
Lindsay to uczestniczka Totalnej Porażki z pierwszej obsady. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki (odcinki 1-18) rywalizowała w drużynie Wrzeszczących Susłów. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki(odcinki 1-21) należała do drużyny Zabójczych Makiet. Dostała się również do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie (odcinki 1-9), gdzie grała w Drużynie Zwycięzców. W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd trafiła do drużyny Bohaterskich Chomików. Odpadła tam jako pierwsza zajmując 14 miejsce. Osobowość Jest to niezwykle piękna dziewczyna, ale też bardzo głupia (by było sprawiedliwie). Jej tata, jest bardzo bogaty i rozpieszcza swoją córeczkę. Chce by wszyscy (a zwłaszcza chłopcy) zwracali na nią uwagę. Dlatego ciągle dba o swój wygląd. Bardzo łatwo jej zaimponować. Uwielbia rozmawiać całymi godzinami. Jest miłą i niestety naiwną osobą. Ma problemy z pamięcią. Boi się fatalnych fryzur. Wygląd Lindsay jest wysoką blondynką o niebieskich oczach. Na włosach ma zawiązaną niebieską chusteczkę. Nosi brązowo-czerwoną bluzkę na ramiączkach, odsłaniającą jej kawałek brzucha. Nosi pomarańczową mini spódniczkę. Na nogach ma brązowe, wysokie buty na obcasie. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Przybyła na Wyspę jako piąta w odcinku Miejsce takie sobie cz.1. Miała problemy z thumb|left|Lindsay na wyspie przypomnieniem kim jest Chris. Przy ognisku, gdy gospodarz informował zawodników o warunkach gry, poprosiła o pokój z ładnym widokiem, gdyż jest najładniejsza. Przekręciła przy tym jego imię i nazwała go Kyle. Była rozczarowana odmowną odpowiedzią. Zaś zrozpaczona była, gdy dowiedziała się, że nie ma sauny. Zaczęła głośno krzyczeć, gdy w sypialni zobaczyła karalucha. Owada załatwił Duncan, ale to Tyler jej zaimponował, gdy stwierdził, że też by tak umiał. W stołówce powiedziała, że nie może jeść białek. Widząc wściekłość Szefa, Gwen zapewniła ją, że tego tu nie znajdzie. Została przydzielona do Wrzeszczących Susłów. Podczas pierwszego zadania w odcinku Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2 ''na klifie powiedziała, że nie skoczy z niego, jeśli Heather tego nie zrobi. Heather jednak została zrzucona przez LeShawnę i Lindsay skoczyła (mimo, że bardzo się bała). Gdy Courtney zasugerowała, by wywalić Tylera, Lindsay niezgodziła się. Podczas ''Wielkiego spania zgodziła się przystąpić do sojuszu z Heather i była z tego powodu bardzo podekscytowana. Przyznała się Beth, że podoba się jej Tyler, ale Heather zabroniła jej się z nim spotykać, gdyż jest z przeciwnej drużyny. By nie usnąć próbowała stanąć na głowie. Na stołówce podczas ''Awantury przy grze w zbijak''a Heather przypomniała jej i Beth zasady działania sojuszu. thumb|left|Lindsay i guzy na twarzyNie była zadowolona z faktu, że Heather będzie mogła używać jej rzeczy, a ona rzeczy Heather nie. Nie zrozumiała zasad gry w zbijaka i była bardzo szybko zbijana przez przeciwników. Raz niechcący walnął ją Tyler. Chłopak powiedział, że wygląda urzekająco. Razem poszli w ustronne miejsce pod Portem Wstydu. Gdzie znalazła ją Heather. Przerwała schadzkę i zmusiła Lindsay do powrotu na ławkę. Susły przegrały i Lindsay jako ostatnia dostała piankę. W Niezbyt sławnych Lindsay znalazła sie dzięki Heather w jury, wybierającym reprezentantów drużyny Susłów do konkursu talentów, po to by wybrać właśnie Heather. thumb|left|142px|Blokada LindsayPóźniej śledziła Gwen na polecenie Heather. W trakcie, gdy przez lornetkę obserwowała gotkę piszącą pamiętnik, zobaczyła Tylera związanego yo-yo. Chwilę potem całowali się w toalecie. Lindsay pomogła też Heather w kradzieży pamiętnika Gwen. Siedziała przed drzwiami do domku i zatrzymała Gwen, gdy ta chciała wejść do środka. Zagłosowała zgodnie z poleceniem Heather na Justina. W odcinku Kiepskie gdy z krzaków wyłonił się niedźwiedź, jak wszyscy, uciekła na drzewo. Usiadła na tej samej gałęzi co Beth. Obydwie dziewczyny przytuliły się do siebie. Lindsay rozpaczała, że niedźwiedź na pewno zjadł Izzy. Przy ognisku na początku Czynnika fobii ''Lindsay stwierdziła, że najbardziej boi się chodzić w szpilkach po polu minowym. Po tym jak Sadie przyznała się, że boi się okropnych fryzur, Lindsay przyznała jej, że jednak to jest straszniejsze. Następnego dnia za zadanie miała cały dzień chodzić w obrzydliwej peruce. Była zdziwiona tym, że producenci wiedzą o ich fobiach. Nie pomogło wyjaśnienie Gwen, że są w realty show. Lindsay thumb|145px|Na łódce z Trentem i Bethwytrzymała cały dzień w peruce i zdobyła punkt dla Susłów. Podczas odcinka ''W górę strumienia ''Lindsay i Beth wzięły Trenta do swojego canoe. Lindsay ku niezadowoleniu Beth położyła się na kolanach Trenta i zaczęła się opalać. W trakcie podróży przez Wyspę Kości, Trent wpadł w ruchome piaski. Lindsay pobiegła go uratować i sama w nie wpadła. Obydwoje zostali uratowani przez Cody'ego i Lindsay nazwała go bohaterem. Wracała z Cody'm zamiast Trenta. Na początku ''Paintballa i polowania na jelenia ''Lindsay wraz z Beth miała przygotować rano kąpiel dla Heather. Potem stała jako druga w kolejce do łazienki. Kiedy Heather zażyczyła sobie piling, zwiała zostawiając samą Beth. Potem została mianowana myśliwym i wspólnie z Beth patrolowały las w poszukiwaniu jeleni przeciwnej drużyny. W pewnym momencie natrafili na Heather. Ta kazała Lindsay pójść po jagody, co chętnie zrobiła. Podała je nadchodzącej i wściekłej Heather (przed chwilą Beth się zbuntowała), ale ta je odrzuciła i kazała iść za nią. Potem Lindsay była przerażonym świadkiem kłótni Heather i Beth. Następnie Heather wyrwała jej karabin i zaczęła strzelać do Beth i LeShawny (obydwie trafiły w nią). Krzyki przygnały tam myśliwych Okoni, którzy zrobili kanonadę. Lindsay w efekcie wróciła do obozu obryzgana niebieską farbą i to tylko z tyłu. W Pokoju Zwierzeń przyznała, że Beth jej zaimponowała. Podczas wyzwania w odcinku Jeśli nie możesz znieść upału... Heather przydzieliła ją wraz z Gwen do robienia płonącego ciasta biszkoptowego. Dziewczyny zrobiły co trzeba, tylko nie wiedziały jak użyć rozpałki. Heather, pokazała jak to się robi, jednak spaliła sobie brwi, co wywołało śmiech u obu dziewcząt. Później Leshawna zabrała Heather kosmetyczkę, którą rzuciła do Beth, a ta z kolei właśnie do Lindsay. Dziewczyna po pewnym wahaniu wrzuciła kosmetyczkę do zamrażarki, gdzie Leshawna zamknęła Heather. Później poszła wraz z innymi dziewczynami zaprezentować główne danie. Cieszyła się, gdy Chris powiedział, że jej i Gwen ciasto ma szansę zostać zwycięzcą. Niestety ciasto rozpadło się w proch. Lindsay przyznała, że to ciasto wg. przepisu Heather. Wtedy sobie o niej przypomniała i wypuściła z chłodni. Heather powiedziała jej na osobności, że wybaczy jej jeśli zagłosuje na Beth. Postraszyła ją też, że jeśli jeszcze raz sprzymierzy się z LeShawną to obetnie jej w nocy włosy. Podczas odcinka ''Komu możesz zaufać? ''Lindsay wystartowała wspólnie z Trentem w wyzwaniu "ekstremalne gotowanie". Zgłosiła się do gotowania. Okazało się, że trzeba przyrządzić thumb|left|Nieudane danie Lindsayrybę fugu. Lindsay nie poradziła sobie z tym. Zrobiła papkę z keczupowym uśmiechem. Trent od tego "dania" się tylko rozchorował. Potem wspólnie z Heather wystąpiła w zadaniu "ślepy trapez". Wisiała na trapezie i miała w odpowiednim czasie powiedzieć partnerce, kiedy ma skoczyć i ją złapać. Wykonała zadanie w połowie: nie złapała Heather, przez co ta wykąpała się z meduzami. Podczas wyzwania w ''Podstawach naprężenia ''Lindsay była pierwszą osobą, która została wyeliminowana z zadania. thumb|Lindsay mięczakiemNie wytrzymała ciągłego trzymania rąk w górze. Poszła do Portu Wstydu i walnęła głową o dzwonek, co oznaczało poddanie się. Dzięki temu wszyscy mogli pójść coś zjeść. Szef powiedział jej, że nie ma się czego wstydzić poza tym, że jest strasznym mięczakiem. Mimo że odpadła wzięła udział w wieczornym treningu. W ''Ekstremalnej torturze Lindsay została wybrana jako reprezentantka Susłów do trzeciego zadania, czyli do jazdy na nartach wodnych. Heather nie dawała jej szans na wygranie. Ubrała się thumb|left|74px|Lindsay w bikinispecjalnie w swoje nowe bikini. Była bardzo zdeterminowana, by wygrać super nowoczesny prysznic. Próby Duncana, który kierował łodzią, powstrzymania jej spełzły na niczym. Dziewczyna jeździła niczym profesjonalistka i zebrała wszystkie chorągiewki. Dotarła do mety, mimo że Duncan rozbił swą motorówkę. Na mecie została wyściskana przez LeShawnę. Nawet Chris zdziwił się, że wygrała. Podczas kłótni Heather z Leshawną w Drugim śniadaniu obrzydliwości stała po stronie tej pierwszej. Pomagała jej też w zdobyciu zaufania u Bridgette. Powiedziała, że będzie fajnie, jeśli będzie robić to co Heather karze, za co dostała kopniaka. Zaprotestowała, gdy Heather zaproponowała Bridgette spanie na łóżku obok siebie, które należało do Lindsay. Liczyła, że propozycja Heather do korzystania z jej kosmetyczki była też dla niej. Przeliczyła się jednak. Przełamała się, by zjeść bycze jądra. Chciała bardzo pojechać do kurortu. Jednak pizza z meduzami, sardelami i konikami polnymi to było za dużo. Pomogła jej Bridgette, która pokazała jej jogę. W ten sposób Lindsay próbowała też zjeść robakowe spagetti, ale się nie udało. Bridgette wlała jej francuską zupę przez lejek. Dzięki temu Lindsay nic nie poczuła. Ostatecznie dziewczyny jednak przegrały. Gwen i LeShawna zamknęły pokój przed nią i Heather. Na początku odcinka Bez bólu nie ma gry siedziała obok Heather i patrzyła na inne dziewczyny wilkiem. Chciała zbić muchę, która usiadła na nosie Heather. Jednak tylko tym dziewczynę wkurzyła. Musiała thumb|Eva ciągnie za włosy Lindsaywykonać zadanie jako druga. Miała wytrzymać z maseczką z wosku. Mimo że bardzo ją bolało, była zadowolona, gdyż miała skuteczną depilację. Nie skarżyła się, więc mogła wybrać kolejną osobę. Początkowo nie chciała nikogo wybierać, ale zmusiła ją do tego Eva. Za jej "namową" wybrała Bridgette. Odpadła w zadaniu, w którym miała dać się ostrzyc Szefowi, za pomocą pilarki. Zagłosowała za eliminacją Evy. Podczas odcinka'' Szukać i nie zniszczyć'' pomogła Heather w zdobyciu klucza. Spuszczała ją po linie do kuchni, a potem wciągnęła ją z powrotem. Sama za zadanie miała zdobyć klucz, schowany w gnieździe pszczół. Pomogła jej w tym Izzy, która wyciągnęła klucz z gniazda.thumb|left|Lindsay i krzyk "Kra! Kra!" Wściekłe owady rzuciły się na Lindsay. Blondynka musiała uciekać do wody przed nimi. Później pomagała Heather w rozerwaniu związku Gwen i Trenta. Najpierw zaniosła list, rzekomo od Trenta, ale napisany przez Heather i zostawiła na łóżku Gwen. Gotka jednak właśnie wchodziła, więc Lindsay schowała się pod łóżkiem. Tam obsiadły ją karaluchy. Gdy Gwen wyszła z pokoju, Lindsay wybiegła z krzykiem. Później przyprowadziła Trenta do Heather. Twierdziła, że ta jest załamana i powinien on z nią pogadać. W czasie tej rozmowy, Lindsay siedziała na drzewie i obserwowała teren. Gdy zobaczyła Gwen, zaczęła krakać. W ten sposób ostrzegła Heather, która wtedy pocałowała Trenta, na oczach gotki. Na początku odcinka'' Ukryj się i bądź podstępny'' Lindsay siedziała na ganku wraz z Heather i piła sobie napój gazowany. Heather żaliła się, że LeShawna zniszczyła jej ciuchy. Wtedy Lindsay stwierdziła, że ta zaś ukradła Gwen chłopaka, co jest jeszcze gorsze. Heather zabrała jej wtedy napój, a potem wyrzuciła, dziwiąc się, że może ona to pić. W czasie zadania miała problemy ze znalezieniem kryjówki. Najpierw schowała thumb|Niefortunna Kryjówkasię pod kołdrą na czyimś łóżku. Znalazł ją tam Chris i przywołał Szefa. Lindsay z krzykiem uciekła i schowała się w łazience. Tam też ją Chris znalazł. Kazał jej bardziej się postarać, więc uciekła z tamtąd. Widziała jak Heather idzie do kuchni. Znalazła ją tam i chciała się wspólnie z nią schować. Heather się na to nie zgodziła. Wtedy też znalazł je Szef. Obydwie dziewczyny zaczęły uciekać w kierunku bazy. Szef jednak trafił je wodą. Później dziewczyny zobaczyły DJ-a i Owena, wychodząćych ze stołówki. Lindsay wpadła na pomysł, by każda z nich wzięła po jednym chłopaku i zabrały do Szefa. Zdobyłyby w ten sposób nietykalność. Heather nie zgodziła się na to i sama zaprowadziła chłopaków do Szefa. Później dziewczyny dowiedziały się o sojuszu chłopaków. Zorganizowały naradę, w trakcie której Lindsay malowała sobie paznokcie limitowanym lakierem. Zgodziła się z Heather, by wyeliminować Owena. Zachęcała też Izzy, by wstąpiła do sojuszu z Heather. Później potwierdziła słowa LeShawny, że będzie ją wykorzystywać. Za to Heather ją pchnęła, przez co cały lakier wypłynął. Lindsay była rozpaczona i zaczęła podejrzewać, że Heather wcale nie jest taka miła. Na początku Przedniej zabawy ''siedziała wspólnie z Heather w Porcie Wstydu. Próbowała ubić muchę. Trafiła jednak w twarz Heather. Ta z kolei wzięła od niej packę i przywaliła jej. Lindsay przyznała się, że nieraz prosiła św. Mikołaja o rower, ale ten nigdy jej go nie przyniósł, co bardzo wzruszyło DJ-a i Owena. Potem na polecenie Heather rozebrała motocykl Szefa, by ta mogła z niego thumb|left|Rower Lindsayzrobić rower. Blondynka zdążyła zrobić sobie swój własny pojazd z głową kucyka. Jechać miała jednak na rowerze Heather. Udało jej się dojechać do mety, dzięki czemu Heather mogła pojechać w drugiej rundzie. Sama też pojechała, gdyż Duncan też dojechał na jej rowerze do mety. Zgodnie z poleceniami Heather pojechała z przodu i oczyściła "przyjaciółce" trasę. Pozwoliła by ta ją wyprzedziła. Sama dojechała na metę druga i zarazem ostatnia. Oznaczało to jej eliminację. Nie za bardzo to rozumiała. Heather nie chciała jej pomóc i przyznała się, że nigdy jej nie lubiła. Zszokowana Lindsay puściła jej niezłą i wulgarną wiązankę słowną do Heather. Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem zdenerwowania blondynki. Na koniec Lindsay stwierdziła, że buty Heather są tandetne, czym wzbudziła ogólny śmiech. Wieczorem żegnali ją wszyscy uczestnicy programu. LeShawna powiedziała, że ona nigdy by na nią nie zagłosowała i obiecała zemstę. Lindsay przyznała, że najbardziej będzie tęsknić za Owenem, a ten wzruszony przytulił ją i zaczął płakać. Na koniec życzyła Heather tego, na co zasługuje i z godnością odeszła. Na początku Ekstrawaganckiego Obozo-jmania Lindsay spędziła czas z Tylerem. Ale potem zapomniała kim jest Tyler i zaczęła poszukiwania. Podejrzewała o bycie Tylerem min.: Evę, eskimosa który spadł na głowę Courtney (poszukiwała go aż do 9 odcinka III-go sezonu). Krytykowała Heather i Duncana a popierała Gwen i Leshawnę. Później na nią nie chcący zagłosowała. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Na początku Przechadzce po Egipcie cz.1 Chris wita na lotnisku Lindsay wychodzącą z autobusu. Ona śle wtedy buziaki do kamery. Jak Chris uderzył Owena patelnią i się spytał czy ktoś ma jeszcze jakiś problem to Lindsay zaprzeczyła. Lindsay w samolocie spytała się Chrisa gdzie są łóżka ale Chris pokazał że Owen je demonstruje, Owen wtedy był przypięty do ściany samolotu Lindsay w pierwszej klasie dyskutowała z Alejandro, ale wtedy Tyler poczuł się oburzony. Lindsay mówi że imię Alejandro jest śliczne i wtedy chichocze, Lindsay bez problemu śpiewała. Alejandro i Bridgette serfują na dół piramidy.]] Lindsay wybrała pójście nad Piramidą i obserwowała jak Alejandro wchodzi na górę. Jednak Alejandro oferuje im pomoc. Gdy serfują na dół piramidy Chris pozwala im przejść do zespołu pierwszego. Lindsay jak inni zgadza się na nazwę drużyny. Chris ich drużynie wręcza patyk. Podczas Przechadzce po Egipcie cz. 2 Lindsay zazdrżała gdy Harold opowiedział o Pustynnych żmijach. Podczas piosenki Lindsay praktycznie nie było słychać jak śpiewa. Jednak Lindsay musiała trzymać patyk gdy Ezekiel spłoszył Skarabeusze. Gdy Harold złamał patyk i powiedział że to jest różdżka to Lindsay powiedziała że boi się czarnej magii . Lindsay śpiewa o krokodylach że są zbójami, .]] Lindsay jak pozostali zawodnicy cieszyła się że nie będzie eliminacji bo ich drużyna myślała że dowieźli nagrodę którą wręczył im Chris, nie wiedząc, że Ezekiel ją staracił gdy uderzył krokodyla w nos, a ten ją połknął. Przed ceremonią Lindsay powiedziała że wszystko rozumie z głosowaniem. Lindsay dała najpierw pieczątkę na swoją apaszkę a potem dała na każdym paszporcie głos, nawet po kilka razy. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy ]] W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! jest na jachcie z innymi zawodnikami pierwszej obsady . Widać jak całuje się z Tylerem na płotku ze statku , Oni siedzą . Lindsay Powraca w odcinku :Uciekający model , jako gość odcinka ; jest sędzią na pokazie mody, obok Chrisa i Chef Jednak Jak Lindsay ocenia pracę to się myli z punktami dla Zmutowanych Larw bo daję najpierw 1,8 ale potem ostatecznie dała 8,1 . Następnie Lindsay zaczyna krytykację dla drużyny Toksycznych Szczurów , ale Yeti ją porywa ,i odlatuje z nią na Jetpacku na Wyspę Kości a dokładnie na szczyt gdzie jest rusztowanie , Lindsay pociesza Yeti . Lindsay nakazuje go nie krzywdzić . Jo idzie do Yetiego aby zdobyć lindsay . Lindsay i Yeti naśmiewają się z Jo makijażu (namalowanego przez Chestera). Jo zabiera Lindsay Puderniczkę . Na Konću odcinka widać Lindsay z trzema zmutowanymi bobrami na wyspie Kości . Lindsay się pyta czy powiedzą gdzie jest łódka ale one zaczynają na nią warczeć . Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd W odcinku : Bohaterowie kontra Złoczyńcy Lindsay jest jednym z zawodników sprowadzonym do konkurowania w Totalnej Porażce ; Plejadzie Gwiazd . Chris daje ją do drużyny Bohaterów , W drodze do pierwszego zadania Lindsay i Courtney rozmawiają ze sobą , Lindsay prosi Courtney jak nie popełniać błędów . Lindsay zostaje zmuszona przez Courtney aby pchała wózek z osobą w środku z jej drużyny Podczas pierwszego wyzwania, Już na początku Lindsay nie wie gdzie jest Hotel oraz nie wie jak się pcha wózek . Lindsay przybywa na miejsce ale okazuje się że Courtney nie ma prawidłowego klucza , wtedy Lindsay myśli że może okno jest otwarte. Lindsay nie daje rady pchać wózka ponieważ w nim jest Sierra i Courtney więc jest dla niej za ciężki . Lindsay w połowie wyzwania nie daję rady pchać wózka więc przez to Mike musi się poruszać za pomocą kijka , Lindsay upada z wyczerpania . Lindsay potem pcha na wózku sama i znowu upada , potem się zwierza że : ,,Chce wygrać milion żeby kupić sobie dożywotni zestaw błyszczyka do ust ale nie wiedziała jakie jest to ciężkie stwierdza też że żaden błyszczyk nie jest tego wart . Z resztki sił próbuje zanieść Zoey do Zadania ale spotykają Alejandro i Lindsay myli jego imię .Lindsay zamiast Courtney skreśla siebie - robi sobie X na twarzy .Lindsay przed ostatnią dyskryminuje zachowanie Courtney gdyż ona jej kazała pchać wózek . Lindsay pyta się Chrisa czy musi wejść na katapultę on zaprzecza i opowiada o Muszli Wstydu , Chris przerywa jej pożegnanie a w skutek tego Lindsay zaczyna krzyczeć jak zostaje spłukana . Podczas Dobieraniu sobie pomocników w odcinku : Zrujnowany finał , Lindsay jest w jednym z 12 balonów . Jednak gdy stażysta zaczął zbierać balony , one odleciały bo zaczął wiać wiatr więc Lindsay i pozostała siódemka odlatują gdzieś , Gdzie słychać jej krzyk i trochę cienia . Ciekawostki *Lindsay jest jedną z pięciu zawodników którzy konkurowali w czterech sezonach. Pozostali to Courtney, Duncan, Gwen i Heather. **Ma także najniższą kwotę udziału wszystkich uczestników czterech sezonów licząc tylko 47 odcinków. *Ma kędzierzawego psa. *Na Planie Totalnej Porażki w Odcinku 15 "Dzieci za milion dolców" Chis po przegranej walce na pianki z Haroldem zwrócił sie do niej "panno Tayson", co może wskazywać, że to jej nazwisko. *W pierwszym odcinku TPPG po raz pierwszy odpadła przez zwykłe głosowanie (na Wyspie odpadła z powodu przegrania zadania, na Planie zagłosowała niechcący na samą siebie, a w Trasie przegrała dogrywkę). *Jako jedyna z członków Drużyny Zwycięzców dostała się do Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. *Na Planie Totalnej Porażki jest pokazane jakoby Lindsay miała duże stopy. Jednak występując w kostiumie kąpielowym ma normalne stopy. *W pierwotnej wersji Lindsay miała być mądra oraz być głównym antagonistą. *Lindsay wraz z Cody, Brick, Harold, Owen, Izzy, Sam i Shawn, jest jednym z niewielu zawodników, który zmoczyli się w spodnie. * Lindsay w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie i Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd zajęła 14 miejsce w grze. ** To też jedyny zawodnik, który zajął kiedykolwiek takie same miejsca. * Lindsay nie zdała biologii. * Jest jednym z 7 zawodników, którzy używali wulgaryzmów (WTP - odcinek 18). Pozostali to: Courtney, DJ, Alejandro, Owen, Heather i Izzy. *W polskiej wersji, odc 11-17 II sezonu, dubbingowała ją ta sama osoba co Elle i Katie. * Lindsay (prawdopodobnie) nie dostała ani jednego głosu w III sezonie, od nikogo innego poza sobą. * Lindsay jest jednym z pięciu zawodników, którzy głosowali na siebie. Pozostali to Dave, DJ, Gwen i Harold. Galeria |-| Ogólne= Tlindsay.jpg|Lindsay karta lindsay.jpg|karta z Lindsay tda lindsay.jpg|Lindsay tdwt lindsay.jpg|Lindsay 100px-TDA_DIY_Char_Lindsay_(3).png rotacje lindsay.jpg|Lindsay w różnych ujęciach Plik:LindsayIkona.jpg|Ikona Lindsay |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki= S01E01 Eva, Lindsay, Cody i Izzy.JPG S01E02 Heather i Lindsay.JPG S01E02 Lindsay.JPG S01E04 Twarz Lindsay po trafieniu kilkoma piłkami.png|Lindsay po grze w zbijaka d0a.png|Lindsay podczas kłótni z Heather |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = Admirał Lindsay.JPG|Jej Seksowność Admirał Lindsay Lindsay jako super babeczka.png|Lindsay jako Super Babeczka S02E21 Lindsay, Owen PTP.jpeg|Lindsay i Owen Beth i Lindsay.PNG|Lindsay i Beth w Paryżu. |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = 9.png|Brigette i Lindsay w pierwszej piosence. |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= S04E01 Tyler, Lindsay, Beth i Justin na jachcie.png|Lindsay na jachcie całująca się z Tylerem. |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd= Spadająca Lindsay.png|Spadająca Lindsay |-| Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wrzeszczące Susły Kategoria:Zabójcze Makiety Kategoria:Drużyna Zwycięzców Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd Kategoria:Uczestnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Bohaterskie Chomiki Kategoria:Uczestnicy